


A Chance in a Lifetime

by MissCocoPuffs



Category: Green Day
Genre: Bike, M/M, young!Billie/Mike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCocoPuffs/pseuds/MissCocoPuffs
Summary: Billie Joe is going through a tough time after breaking up with his beloved girlfriend. Fortunately, Mike is there to comfort him like only a best friend can... if only a best friend had long hidden feelings on the verge of coming out.





	1. That One Night...

**Author's Note:**

> Edited numerous times, posted on both Coming Clean and Mibba, now deleted from both. I want to share this with you and only you :3 It originally started as a one-shot, but I've decided to turn it into a miniseries. As always, comments, suggestions, and requests are gladly appreciated.

The room felt so cold that it was almost unbearable to breathe, but it seemed like the drowsy boy lying flat on the bed just could not be bothered to get up and adjust the thermostat. To him, it was just one of the things that kept piling up, ready to make his day even more miserable, yet he didn't have the energy, nor the will to fight it. Considering how fucked up recent events had been, he could certainly let this one slide.  
  
He opened his eyes just the slightest bit, aware of the fact that if he dared open them completely, it would be absolutely impossible to go back to sleep. It was still pitched dark out there, and the sound of droplets hitting and splashing against the crystal window somehow managed to pull him back into slumber.  
  
The next morning, his door opened and even though his eyes were still closed, he could hear footsteps approaching his bed. "Billie Joe?" his mom called with a soft, gentle tone, almost as if she didn't want to wake him up. It was quite different from her usual way of barging into his bedroom to let him know it was time to get up from the bed and ready for school.  
  
However, the teen's only reaction was to reach for the covers and let them fall over his head. The last thing he wanted was to leave the safety of his room; he didn't even feel strong enough to leave the safety of his damn bed for that matter, and he was thankful when his mother finally got the message and exited his room, but not without placing a silver tray with orange juice, scrambled eggs, and toasted bread on top of his nightstand.  
  
Just the fresh smell of lovingly prepared food made him nauseous. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the gesture; he truly did, but the last thing he could think about right now was eating. He seriously doubted his stomach would be able to handle it. After two days of drinking anything but water and swallowing nothing more than the necessary amount of sleeping pills to knock him out, he was surprised his weakened system was still working.  
  
He couldn't afford to stay awake one second. He knew what would happen if he allowed himself to remember her face, her lips, her eyes, and the sound of her voice, of her laugh... He knew he had to let her go.  
  
Why would she break up with him? Didn't she love him anymore? Was he ever going to get her back? He was sick and tired of those questions; he already knew he wouldn't get the answers he needed, and letting himself be dragged into that train of thought again was just pointless.  
  
One by one, all the members of the Armstrong family left the house to either go to school, or work and Billie found himself alone with his thoughts. Just another day that went to waste because of his inability to brush it off and move on. _He just wasn't ready for that,_  he thought to himself. He would be, at some point, but maybe just not today.  
  
Somehow managing to find his pills in the mess of sheets that was his bed, he unscrewed the bottle cap and took it to his mouth. He soon realized there was only one left, and he already knew that any number below three would not do the job. Good, just exactly what he needed, to be awake until the tiredness of his body would finally make him close his eyes.

He popped the pill into his mouth anyway, savoring the bitter taste mixed with the sweetness of the orange juice that had been sitting beside him for so long, the pulp had settled at the bottom of the glass. Just as if his prayers had been heard, almost instantly after swallowing, his head started to feel heavy and his body went numb as the effect kicked in, not completely, but enough to keep him from having any rational thoughts anyway. Billie rested his head on the pillow, crunched himself in a little ball and closed his eyes. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. _I must be imagining things,_ he told to himself, but then he heard it again, and again. Had his mom forgotten to tell him something important? Was it any of his siblings? What could they possibly want from him?  
  
The door finally opened. A familiar voice called his name, and despite the effect that the drugs had caused on him, he managed a smile. He thought he had forgotten how to, but the person to whom that voice belonged, was always capable of getting him to laugh, to smile, to talk, to be happy.

  
"Mike..." Billie mumbled as he felt his best friend getting under the covers with him. Mike was very aware of what had happened with Amanda, and if there was somebody who could truly understand what his friend was going through, that was him. Who better than him would know how it felt like to be hopelessly in love with someone who didn't seem to love you back? Or did they? Mike sure as hell wanted to find out.  
  
At first, he just lied next to Billie, as if he were pondering what to do next. He had never seen his friend this broken before. Sure, Billie had had girlfriends before, but with Amanda, it was different. He once told Mike he wanted to marry her, to have children with her. Of course, it had been a joke, yet, Mike couldn't help but feeling a bit jealous. It was jealousy alright, Mike knew that much, but who was he jealous of? Billie, for having found love? No, he was jealous of Amanda, for having found Billie.

He would never admit it to someone other than himself, but after coming to terms with the fact that he had strong feelings for his best friend, he decided it would be best not to act on them. Why would he? It could ruin everything between them, and having Billie Joe as a friend was far better than not having him at all. Mike would have contented himself with his friend being happy, even if it was with someone else. The thing is, Amanda was not that someone. Mike knew for a fact that she didn't feel the same way about him. If something, Billie was just another notch on her bedpost. She had made that abundantly clear when the three of them had gone together to some party and she had tried to make a move on Mike, once she'd made sure Billie Joe was drunk enough to notice nothing of it, that is.  
  
_Why in the world would she want him when she had Billie?_   Mike had thought to himself the night of the party. Perfect Billie Joe Armstrong, with a face so pretty he could easily make a flower look like a pointless piece of weed, and a voice so sweet and gentle, yet so powerful, it could make anyone believe what he wanted them to. Mike had shrugged off those thoughts, as he reminded himself for the twentieth time that hour that he had had enough of thinking about his best friend in _that way_.  
  
But now, it was over. Amanda was finally out of the picture, and even though Billie was still suffering the effects of it, he was there to comfort him in any way he could. Or at least, that is what Mike told himself as his arm slid underneath the trembling little body beside him, his own body reflectively shuffling until he was comfortably nested behind him. At the same time, Billie pushed himself back a little bit and into that human warmth he had been craving so much for the last couple of days.  
  
They had never been this close before, or at least not for too long anyway. There was never enough time for Mike to process those arousing feelings Billie was capable of stirring inside him whenever he was near him. But right now, Mike was sure Billie wasn't going anywhere, and he would be more than happy to stay like that forever if it was necessary.  
He took a deep breath, and as the sweet smell of Billie's hair suddenly invaded his nostrils, Mike couldn't help burrowing his face in the gorgeous strands of recently dyed black; almost as if trying to save the scent in his mind so that he would never forget it. And so, their bodies got closer as Mike's arms tightened his grip on the other teen's waist.  
  
Somewhere along the line, his lips found Billie's earlobe, then, the tender skin of his neck, where Mike gently pressed his mouth, placing a kiss so brief, that it almost seemed like he thought the smaller teen would break if he pressed any harder. Another kiss to his cheek came, and Mike felt Billie's breath caught in his chest. Finally, a sigh escaped his mouth.  
  
Nothing inside Billie's head could successfully qualify as a rational thought. It was true that the drug-induced effect was working wonders inside him, but there was something else working wonders inside him. At first, he had thought he was imagining those heavenly lips massaging his neck, but there was a moment of consciousness where he became aware of what was really happening.  
  
Mike's hand cupped Billie's chin and compelled him to turn his face a bit. He stared into those half-lidded eyes as Billie blinked lazily a couple of times, then, Mike looked at that inviting mouth he had contemplated and admired so many times before but had never dared to kiss. Now there was the chance he had been waiting for.  
  
As Mike moved closer towards him, Billie swallowed hard and licked his lips, his chest rose in anticipation as the taller boy softly pressed his own mouth against his in an entrancing kiss that lasted only a couple of seconds, but who was counting? It took a great effort for Billie to finally put his arms around Mike's neck, pulling him closer to him. They couldn't help letting out a small moan as the heat of their bodies enveloped them. Mike was only happy to oblige as Billie's mouth parted, allowing his tongue to slip inside.  
  
Slowly, as the younger boy readjusted himself until he was on top of Billie, the right amount of pressure exactly in the right places, Billie's lips came to life, kissing Mike passionately. Mike marveled at the feeling. His best friend was quite a good kisser, better than he had ever imagined, and he had thought about it a number of times.  
  
Their lips played for a while, softly, tenderly, as if wanting to savor the moment long enough to keep the memory. The closeness felt right, the heat felt right, the kiss felt right. It felt more than right, and it was only a matter of time before they needed more of whatever was happening on Billie's bed.  
  
He didn't have to say a word for Mike to understand what Billie wanted, he could tell exactly what it was by the way he was pushing his hips up against Mike's, he wanted it too, so Mike reached down until his fingers were on his stomach. Billie parted his legs and then pulled the trembling teen on top of him in for another heated kiss. Mike couldn't wait anymore; he slipped his fingers inside Billie's jeans and past below his boxers. He was instantly met by a silk-like softness he had only dreamt about. Billie Joe let out a pleasure-filled moan the moment he felt that hand around him, massaging him with a steady rhythm. In fact, he only grew aware of his own erection when all of a sudden; Billie undid his pants and managed a hand inside his underwear too. They kissed again, but this time around it was a much sloppier, hurried kiss as they were now struggling to breathe.  
  
Maybe it was just the heat of the moment, maybe Mike wasn't really thinking when Billie opened his eyes and stared deep into his blue ones. They remained like that for a split second, despite the spastic movements of the bed, and Mike couldn't help blurting out a barely audible "I love you", but Billie could perfectly hear it. He lifted his head off the pillow and placed another kiss on Mike's lips. It was the only thing he could manage to do.  
  
Soon enough, it was a lot to handle; they were both screaming each other's names in unison as the most powerful orgasm hit them both at the same time, leaving them sweating, panting and tired as hell.

They remained still for some minutes after it was over. Time was passing by and Billie's haze started to fade away. "How long, Mike?" he asked without turning his head. The younger teen let out a tired sigh.

It was going to be a long night.


	2. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie Joe says too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeey! Remember this story? After being stuck for ages, I finally came up with a second chapter so... Let's post while I'm still on a roll. I really hope you like it. Feedback is encouraged and greatly appreciated ;)

_"The truth is... I can't get used... to living without him._

 

_I tried. I swear to God I tried._

 

_I know it sounds like a cliché, but so fucking what? Have you ever been in love? It wouldn't even matter, because you still wouldn't know that it takes a special kind of person to make Mike Pritchard happy, and unfortunately I am not, nor will I ever be that kind of person. If only Mike was able to see that... He should know that it also takes a special kind of love to let go of someone when you know you're not right for them, especially if that person happens to be closer to your heart than anyone else._

_If only he could hear me now. I know exactly what he would say..._

 

_Fuck, I'm going crazy without him. I call his name in the dark, you know? I picture him moving around the bedroom just like he used to before all this happened. I want to fucking scream his name into the air, I want him here. I want to hug him._

 

_Don’t you dare ask if he’s dead. I know what it sounds like, but no, he’s not fucking dead. He's just avoiding me, the little weasel. Yes, avoiding me. That's all there fucking is to it, but I'm fucking mad. I'm every kind of mad._

 

_Let me tell you, I’ve been every kind of mad since she left yesterday. She left yesterday. She left fucking yesterday. We were back together but fucking yesterday she said that I wasn't the kind of person who could make her happy, that it took a special kind of love to let go of someone when you know you're not right for them, and that I should understand. She said we had to go our separate ways because it had become way too difficult to be in this relationship and that she wanted out._

 

_I don't blame her. How could I? I brought this onto myself. I was the one who was never there for her. I was emotionally unavailable pretty much all the time. And no, no one is putting words into my mouth… Ok, yeah, there might be some Dr. Phil in there, but believe me, it is still nothing but the truth._

 

_Look, he was my best friend, ok? I obviously mean besides you, but... it’s different with you. You see, you’re like my brother, and I fucking love you, man, I do. But me and Mike? Me and Mike go way fucking back._

 

_We grew up together, we go to school together, we started a band together, we fucked up a band together, we've been next door neighbors since I can remember. We... we fucking used to do everything together. We were one and only._

 

_Me and Mike..._

 

_We've never even been apart for more than two weeks. We can’t handle it, we need each other._

 

_But he left too. He left a month ago. He left a fucking month ago, and-... And he hasn’t even called…_

 

_And-..._

 

_You know what? I don't actually feel like talking about that._

 

_I'm starting to tear up now. It’s good that you can’t see me like this, but you know, I actually wouldn’t mind if he saw me like this. I want him here. I want Mike. I want my Mike._

 

_I want to feel his arms around me, his fingers in my hair. I want to pass out, and I want to wake up to him blowing kisses in my neck. I want to have him on top of me, touching every inch of my body... Then I want... You know what I really want? You know what I really fucking want? I want... him..._

 

_I mean, doesn’t he know-...? He must know that I really liked...what he did. Fuck, how I wanted him to do more. You know, I was so turned on already, I would have gone all the way with him. And boy did I want to go all the way with him..._

 

_Then he said he loved me... And he turned my world upside down._

 

_I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to stay, and I wanted him to tell me all about his feelings for me. I didn’t get to tell him about my feelings._

_My Mike... I want my Mike..._

 

_Please come. Please, Mike... I need you in my bed tonight..._

 

_I... please..._

_I lo-..."_

There was silence on the other side of the line.

 

Tré hung up the phone and rubbed his eyes groggily. “That’ll teach me to ask him how he’s doing,” he said quietly to himself.

 

He took the receiver back from the hook and dialed a number he had memorized long ago. Ringing. Once, twice... Answering machine.

 

 _"Hey, Mike?”_ Tré sounded serious for once. _“Don’t ask me how I know this, but I think Billie Joe desperately wants you to come over tonight. I'd bring some coffee if I were you. You two need to talk."_

 

He hung up the phone, hopefully, for the last time that day, and went to bed.


End file.
